Invisible
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Shinsetsu, Ame is a very timid girl and does not like attention dawned on her ever! She is a very hopeful girl and wishes that she was not so timid; One day... she realizes that we wishes were slowly coming true with the continuous encounters with a certain enthusiastic boy. RockLee/OC


**A/N: Well, the same thing with Kiba, I feel like Rock Lee is unappreciated! Rock Lee is my all time favorite Naruto character and it makes me sad to see that not many people like him the way I do. A few years ago I created a character named Shinsetsu Ame (Last, First) for Rock Lee so he can feel special, but I never developed her. Four years alter, I re-created her and gave her a proper background. I have to say that Shinsetsu is by far my most different character, I've never written a character who was so timid as she is; but I love her to death. **

**There are probably gramatical and spelling errors, but I haven't got my beta to beta it, because she's busy with school and work. I will also have another work that is linked to this one and it's called In Sight; it's told from Rock Lee's point of view and I'm looking forward to writing it (which I am) and I will be posting that chapter either tonight or tomorrow :3**

**As the same with Crush, I do want to see some positive feed back with this, and yes it isn't as long as my other's but it's not supposed to, at least not yet. In Sight is supposed to be a bit longer but anyway! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Have you ever felt a strong feeling towards someone you see every day, and yet they still have no idea who you are, and all you can wish for is that you can be apart of _their_ life? I have, I should really say I do. He is one of the most amazing boys I have ever met; he is charming, sweet, kind, caring, he is willing to do anything to protect his friends! To say the least he is one of those all around nice guys, the ones girls over look. Not me, I knew I liked him from the moment I saw him, well sort of, I mean I admired him and it soon grew into romantic affection. Alright maybe I should start from the beginning...

"Good morning my beautiful, and youthful sister! Time to, RISE AND SHINE!" A deep male voice shouted as he burst into my room. I groaned as I rolled over, with my back facing him, and pulled my blanket over my head. The only thing I didn't like about my older brother was the fact that he woke up at the crack of dawn. "Now! Sweet Ame! Why waste such a beautiful site as a sun rise! You never know which will be your last!" the mans voice exclaimed as he yanked the covers from my head, and off my body. I shivered at the sudden coldness, I rolled over and faced my brother; I narrowed my periwinkle eyes at him. There he was, holding my dark blue blanket in his hands, with a huge grin on his face.

"Gai! Yo-you say th-this ever morning! Can't I please sleep until seven for once? Please!"

"No can do lolipop." Gai smiled at me and I sighed, forcing my self up from my bed.

"Let me get dressed." I yawned as I walked over to my dresser, pulling out my normal attire. Holding my blue and black clothing to my upper torso I walked to the bathroom to get ready; I didn't know why because I was sure I'd have to shower when I get back but I didn't care. I opened the door after I got dressed and saw Gai waiting at the front door. Putting on my shoes, Gai and I walked out of our two bed room appartment.

"Our normal route, Lolipop?" Gai asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. This was our normal routine, he wakes me up thirty minutes before the sun rises, we run to the Hokage Monument and watch the sun rise, then we run all the way back to our home. I usually take my shower when we get home because I'm usually all sweaty; after I cook breakfast and get ready for school. This has been our mourning routine every day since I was seven, but the more we ran, the faster I got, and with the faster I got the longer ruote we took.

So, here we are, standing at the top of the Hokage momument watching the sun slowly rise above the horizon; it was moments like these I was incrediably glad that Gai was my older brother, even if it wasn't by blood. Watching the sun rise with someone you truly loved was a beautiful thing to do, there isn't another feeling like it, but there was thing creeping up in the back of my mind, a thought that suddenly came over this wonderful feeling.

"Gai..." I called to him quietly as I continued to look at the sun rise.

"Yes Lolipop?" He asked cheerfully. My periwinkle eyes shifted towards him for a moment and then back at the horizon. Gai told me only last night that he has been granted the wonderful experiance of being a jounin sensei to this years graduating class; I had felt happy about this last night, and then I thought what if he doesn't become my teacher? The graduation test wasn't until a few more weeks away, but this thought had saddened me.

"What if..." I started. "What if you aren't my sensei after I graduate?" I asked quietly, and I felt Gai's eyes on me.

"Well..." Gai started. "That wont change a thing!" Gai exclaimed with a large smile. He threw me a thumbs up and a smile, his promise pose, oh how I knew it so well. "I promise." I looked away from him and look back at the sun.

"Will we be able to do this everyday still?" I asked him. I waited for an answer and when I didn't get one I went to look at him, but I felt hands on my shoulders. Gai turned me towards him with a serious face, a face that isn't seen on him very often.

"Now, Ame, you listen here! You are my beautiful sweet Lolipop and nothing is ever going to change that! If you are not one of my students then, I WILL MAKE MY STUDENTS RUN WITH US TO WATCH THE SUN RISE!" Gai proclaimed witha huge smile, a huge smile that I couldn't resist smiling in return. "Do you feel better now Ame?" he asked, and I nodded, and then he pulled me into a tight hug, which I returned. Usually when a brother and sister have a moment like this, they usually utter "I love you"s but not us; these hugs say everything to eachother and it was these moments that I truely loved.

"Rainbow!" A female voice called out, I looked up from my normal seat in the second row, to a girl who was walking through the door. She sent me a large smile and sat down next to me, this was Tenten, she was my best friend. She was the first person to really notice me in the Ninja Academy and even though we've only been friends for this year, it was like we've been friends since we were eight. I smiled shyly at the brown haired girl. "How are you this morning?" She asked me.

"Al-alright. Ho-how about you Tenten?"

"I'm great! You can't believe who I almost ran into on the way here!" I blinked I was about to ask who when I noticed that Neji Hyuuga walked into the classroom taking his usual seat infront of me. I blinked and looked at Tenten and nodded my head towards Neji, she grinned and nodded. She went into her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled something down and pushed the paper towards me.

_I was running down the street when I saw him! He was walking with these two girls, which I assumed was a family member and her friend so I didn't think much of it! But I ran into him when we arrived at the academy! He said I could go in first! RAINBOW!_. I read her little note and shook my head and scribbled back.

_And that is what got you in such a good mood? Because he let you walk into the academy first?_ I asked her, I didn't understand how that got her so happy.

_Yes! It shows that he isn't just smart and strong but he is a gentleman!_ Tenten wrote back and I just shook my head and smiled softly.

_He's from the Hyuuga Clan, I would expect no less from him Tenten._ I wrote back to her. Neji was the top student in the class, he was good at everything, some even call him a prodigy, and Tenten admired him, unlike all the other girls in the class who liked him for his looks. No, Tenten didn't like him in that way because if she did, she would've told me.

"Alright that's enough, BREAK IT UP!" Our sensei's voice ranged through out the class. Tenten and I turned our attentions to two boys, a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes, glaring at a black haired kid, one we all knew of: Rock Lee. Apperently he was the worst in the class, he couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and he claimed that he was going to be a great ninja who only uses taijutsu. Many people in our class say that he's an idiot and a loser, and everyone else says that someone can't be a ninja with just using taijutsu. With seeing the two boys glaring at eachother I already knew what had happened, the light haired boy (whose name was Hanatarou) was making fun of Rock Lee and Rock Lee was defending himself, as always. Usually the petty fights are finished before Haruka sensei arrives to class, but I'm guessing this one either started late, or got out of hand and Haruka Sensei heard it from down the hall so he came rushing in to see what all the comotion was about.

"Now! Seeing as the current seating chart is not working I will make a new one!" everyone in the class (minus me, Neji and Rock Lee of course) groaned. "No complaining! Don't think I'm stupid! I know these fights have been going on, I had hoped after four years of all of you being in the same class that you'd grow up and stop it! Obviously I was wrong to think that of student who are almost genin!" Now I felt ashamed, I hated it when older people began talking about the bad things us kids do, I always felt bad because I do nothing to stop it. "Now! Every one stand up and form a line in the front of the class!" He ordered and we all did just that. I stood inbetween Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, I couldn't feel any more uncomfortable, I knew that almost every girls eyes were on me and I didn't like it.

"Tameharu, Yokada! Right side, first row, first seat! Tenten, Right side, first row, second seat!" Tenten sighed as she sat in the middle seat of the first row, I peered behind her with scared eyes. I had hoped with all my being that my name would be called next. "Shimaru, Takayo, Right side, first row, third seat." At that moment I thought I felt my heart shatter in a million pieces. I was going to be stuck sitting next to two people who I didn't really know! "Rock Lee, right side, second row, first seat." Rock Lee's name was called, He walked over to the second row and took a seat where I used to sit. "Shinsetsu, Ame." I looked up at my teacher. "Right side, second row, second seat." I nodded as I walked up to the second row and sat in Tenten's old seat. I guess sitting behind her wasn't so bad. She turned around and gave me a comforting smile, I smiled back at her. I was safe now, I doubt that I was going to end up sitting next to someone popular, like Neji Hyuuga. "Hyuuga, Neji. Right side, second row, third seat." My face reddened and my periwinkle eyes widened in fear, I had to jinx my self didn't I! I heard Neji sit down next to me, and I looked around carefully and noticed all the other girls glaring daggers at me. My face turned even more red, and I started shaking violently, sinking into my seat. Tenten looked back at me and her eyes widened. She stood up raising her hand.

"Haruka sensei, please, can you switch me and Neji?" Tenten pleaded. Haruka sensei's eyes turned towards her, then at my shaking figure. He sighed and shook his head.

"No Tenten. If I made the acception for you then I would have to make the same exception for every one else." Haruka sensei replied sternly.

"But sir! Ame doesn't do well with attention and having her sit next to Neji is scaring her!"

"Well if Shinsetsu doesn't do well with attention then she shouldn't have entered the academy." Haruka sensei replied, causing Tenten to glare at him. "Now, please sit down and let me finish." I never did like Haruka sensei, this just prooves me right. I sighed as I continued to sink lower in my seat. I have never said that I hated my life, or that I wished to die, ever in my eleven years of being alive, but now I think I'm going to make an acception for this one moment. I hate my life, and I wish I was dead! After almost four years of being at this school, I've never had a single bit of bad luck, until today. I blame Hanatarou, for being an idiot and picking a fight with Rock Lee to begin with. I sighed and closed my eyes, maybe if I kept my eyes closed I maybe no one will remember I was there? Yeah that sounds like a good idea! Then I felt somone poke my arm, nope idea didn't work. I opened my eyes and looked to my left, the direction I was poked, Neji side glanced at me, then looked infront of me at my desk, I followed his gaze and saw a piece of paper with writing on it. I raised an eyebrow and looked at me, he tilted his head in Tentens direction. I smiled at him, a wordless thank you, and I picked up the piece of paper and read it.

_Are you okay? I know how much you hate being in the spotlight._ She wrote.

_I'm fine, don't worry about me, there is only three weeks before the graduation exam, I can hold out until then._ I wrote back to her, she turned around to look at me after she read it and I gave her smile, letting her know that I was fine and that I would survive, but I was so wrong.

Three weeks later, it's the day before our graduation exam, and to say the least, the past three weeks didn't go as planned. I can't count how many times I had other girls glare at me, or say something mean to me about how this was my plan to catch Neji's attention. Although, in the past three weeks I began to look up to Neji, the way he ignores everyone must take some real skill, and I even tried to do that, but after the first couple days I couldn't ignore them, so I brought up the courage and turned to him.

"Ne-Neji?" I spoke up quietly, the opened his eyes and looked at me. "I-I was wondering...ho-how you're able to-to ig-ignore ev-everyone." I asked him, looking down at my hands, my face was really red and my hands were shaking a little.

"Meditation." He answered me and cloed his eyes again. My eyes widened and looked back up them.

"Ho-how do you me-meditate?" I asked eagerly, I heard him sigh, I was probably annoying him.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind." He answered, with his eyes still closed. I nodded and imitated him, five minutes in it didn't work, all I could hear were whispers and laughter and of course..

"RAINBOW!" Tenten had arrived and took her seat.

Depsite the fact that on that day I couldn't meditate, I decided to practice outside of school. I had told Gai that I was going to be home an hour or so later than usual because I was going to be with a friend. I had first thought he would be upset but all he did was proclaim "MY LITTLE AND BEAUTIFUL LOLIPOP HAS A FRIEND! SHE'S GROWING UP SO FAST!" I ignored his claims and went to meet Tenten at her house. She began helping me meditate, by trying to destract me, it took about a week and a half to almost drown her out.

"Alright everyone," Haruka Sensei's voice rang through out the class room, breaking my thoughts, I looked at him. "since tomorrow is the graduation exam, we will be reviewing everything that might possibly be on the graduating exam." I sighed, I knew everything already, and even if I didn't, I'm sure the graduating exam is going to be something simple. I sat there, in my seat bored, I rested my head on my desk and laid there, facing the wall. I noticed that Rock Lee was paying strict attention to what the teacher was saying, he wanted to pass this graduation exam so badly; I sighed, and closed my eyes, lifting my self up from my desk.

As the day dragged on, it only became more boring, or perhaps it was because the exam was tomorrow and I wanted to get it over with and become a gennin. What ever the reason, when it was time for us to go home I was estatic. I stood up and followed Neji out of the door, then stopped when I heard Tenten's voice.

"Rainbow! Are we going to my house?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I-I think I-I should go-go home to-today." I smiled apologetically at her, she nodded and smiled.

"It's alright, I understand you haven't been home much the past few days have you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I haven't. I'll see you tomorrow alright Tenten?" I smiled at her, she nodded and smiled in return, then we walked our seperate ways. I turned the corner and quickly ran home.

* * *

**A/N: I want to say thank you to Evafan24 and Just One Randomgirl for being the first two to review Crush! I came on today and checked my mail and saw that I had two lovely reviews for Crush! :3 Thank you guys soo much! I am hoping to finish the Third Chapter of Crush tonight or Tomorrow too, and post Chapter Two! :3 Again. Reviews! They're lovely and drive me to finish sooner. :3**


End file.
